Please Come Back to Me
by Metanaito-kyou
Summary: Spoilers! If you haven't beat Wild Arms XF then don't read! After the final fight, Clarissa breaks down. Oneshot!


**Author's Note:** I absolutely LOVE Wild Arms XF so I had to write on it:)

The Lombardia flew full force into the dimensional warp and before she knew it, Felius was gone. The escape pod disintegrated into dust and Clarissa fell into Alexia's open arms. Clarissa held onto the princess as if her life depended on it. The young 'dandelion shot' still couldn't believe he was gone. Clarissa never realized how much she depended on Felius now that he would never come back. Even when Weisheit brutally attacked and threatened Felius, she was sure he would be alright. But now he was truly gone.

Clarissa buried her head into Alexia's shoulder and cried her heart out. Even Levin couldn't hold back a few tears. In those times of disagreement, Felius was patient with him and soon they became the best of friends. Even if they were something like rivals, Levin knew he always count on Felius. Ragnar hung his head. The seasoned warrior admired Felius' strength and protectiveness. And when Felius challenged the whole sky in order to protect them all, Ragnar felt grateful that he knew the exceptional young halbierder.

Labyrinthia buried her face in her sleeve. Felius was truly a great friend to them all but she secretly thought of him as a younger brother. Laby would plan and Felius would carry out. Together they made an excellent team. The court magician also felt terrible because she couldn't save Katrina. The brave little princess helped her to escape the council that one time; a time Labyrinthia would never forget. Even Tony whined sadly and howled to the sky.

The group waited and waited but even though they refused to believe it, Felius wasn't coming back.

"I'm sorry but we have to go…" Levin spoke up.

"No! I won't leave without him!" Clarissa cried.

"Clarissa, Levin is right. As much as I hate it, neither Katrina nor Felius will come back." said Labyrinthia.

 _"_ _Don't worry. Someday I'll come back. Even when you let go of my hand, I'll always be holding yours. No matter where I am. No matter how far away"_ Felius had said before he ejected the escape pod that would carry Clarissa to safety.

"I never had a chance to tell him… Even though we were always together, I could never tell him… Just how much I loved him…" Clarissa sobbed quietly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Slowly the moon rose over the steep, white mountain. The Chevalet Blanc had set up a camp near the base of the peak. It was probably the last time that the group would camp out together since tomorrow they would reach Elesius. Clarissa sat on her sleeping bag with thoughts racing through her mind. Alexia had her kingdom and Levin would be welcomed home. Labyrinthia would become a teacher and Ragnar decided to help orphans. And Clarissa herself would continue searching for the Yggdrasil System but this time alone. Alone, without her faithful guardian.

"Clarissa…" muttered Alexia as she sat down next to her. "We both lost a great deal. You lost your mother and Felius and I lost my father and Katrina."

"Alexia… How can I bear it? How can I carry on by myself? No that he's gone I feel so… helpless."

"You're not alone Clarissa, nobody is ever truly alone."

"Oh Alexia. All of you have things to do and places to go to. Soon all my friend will leave."

"You could stay in the castle with me."

"No. I must search for the Yggdrasil System. That was a dream I inherited from my mother. Felius sent me back so that I could heal Filgaia. I must do it."

"Clarissa, I'm sure you will be able to find it."

"Alexia…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Everyone, you have to promise me that at least one a year, all of us will meet again." said Clarissa.

"We will. Every year at this time we will all meet at Elesius." they all agreed.

Slowly they trailed of to their separate roads but Labyrinthia stood behind.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but hear you and Alexia talking. Since you really don't want to be alone, take Tony with you. Tony is very attached to you and I won't be needed him."

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

"It's alright! Goodby Clarissa. Thank you for all you have done to help the people of Elesius."

Clarissa waved farewell to Laby as she gratefully stroked Tony. "Alexia was right. No one in this world is truly alone. Felius… I wonder what you are doing right now. Where are you? When are you coming back? Are you taking care of yourself? As for me, I'm still giving it my all. After all- I don't want to make a liar out of myself!"


End file.
